Beginner Wikia-ML
Hello! This page is here to teach you some basic coding and useful tricks, mainly wikia related. Brackets Brackets ([[]] and ) are used for templates and page directs. If you put something in these types of brackets ( ) it uses a template. For example, using the template tells the page to display the viewer's username, i.e. . The other type of brackets ([[]]) redirect you to another page when clicked. For example, you could type Sandbox Page No. 1 and it would turn into a link, which looks like this: Sandbox Page No. 1 The link can also be changed to say something else but still lead the viewer to a certain page by using the "pipe" key, which is this: |. Now, this is not a "I" or a "L", but rather a certain oft-unused key. (On most Windows keyboards, it can be found right next to L-SHIFT.) For example, if you want a link to lead the viewer to Sandbox Page No. 1, but want it to say Sandbox No. 1, you would type: Sandbox No. 1 The new link will look like this: Sandbox No. 1 Note that when creating links, the editor's link tool can only normally link to pages within the same wiki. If you wish to link to another wiki, type "w:c:" followed by the domain of the wiki, then type the page name. The domain is the text in the URL that comes before ".wikia.com". As an example, the domain of this wiki is "coding-sandbox". If you wanted to link to the page "Blast Processing" on the Geometry Dash wiki, you would type w:c:geometry-dash:Blast Processing, and that would create a link looking like this: w:c:geometry-dash:Blast Processing Of course you can combine an inter-wiki link with a renamed link to make it look more professional: Blast Processing Linking to Wikipedia articles uses a similar process, but instead of using "w:c:", you use "wikipedia:" instead. For example, wikipedia:Danny Dyer creates this: wikipedia:Danny Dyer Again, you can rename these links too: Our Lord and Saviour Linking to websites outside of Wikia and Wikipedia is a little strange, as we only use one pair of brackets, i.e. link, rather than two pairs, i.e. link. https://www.google.com But that link will just create this: https://www.google.com External links have to be given a new name, but instead of using the "pipe" key, we simply separate the link and the name with a space! A link with a name is typed like this: The Oracle And that link makes this: The Oracle Colours To change the colour of text, we use the function. can actually format text in many different ways, but for now this is all we need to know. The standard function for colouring is this: (Note the spelling of "color". The tag comes from HTML, which was developed by Americans, and as such we use the American spelling, "color", rather than the British spelling, "colour".) Where desired colour appears is where you should type the colour you want. You can do this in two ways: * Simply type the name of the colour, e.g. "red". * Type # followed by the hexadecimal code for that colour, e.g. "6F92AE". While just typing colour names appears to render hexadecimal colour codes pointless, only using colour names limits you to a certain range of colours. With hexadecimal codes, you can use any colour you can think of, and probably a lot more too. To find the hexadecimal code for a colour, visit an external website (ColorPicker is particularly useful for finding codes). For example, let's take a string of text and use the function on it. "Pineapple" is the word of the day. Without using , that string looks like this: Pineapple Now let's use on it to change the colour. I want to make the string green, so let's type this: Pineapple Note that is used to end the function. Now the string has turned into this: Pineapple And that's it! Once you get into it, it's much easier than it seems. P.S. You know what's awesome? You can make a rainbow! Rainbows are very helpful for typing in multiple colours, among many other things! Like, um... if your house is broken into while you're inside and you want to stun them with your tablet! (Seriously though, what's anyone actually going to do with a rainbow?) Experiment! Users are encourage to dive into any wiki on Wikia and use the source editor to take a look at how everything works. Don't worry about ruining the page: you can always revert any changes you've accidentally made by going to the page's Version History and reverting to the previous version of the page. Category:WML